


Joshua Lyman's Crush On Joey

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "If you say James van der Beek we are going to have to have a long conversation."





	Joshua Lyman's Crush On Joey

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Hello, hello.”

“Oh…oh hey.” Josh jumped, turning off the television. He smiled at Hogan.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? You seemed startled; were you watching TV?”

“No.”

“Are you lying?” Hogan asked.

“Lying? Wow, that’s harsh. Well I mean, I was but it wasn’t anything important.” He stood, dressed in boxers and a Harvard tee shirt. “I was waiting for you to come home.”

“You sure?”

“You always insist on being confrontational.” Josh scooped her into his arms. “Did you have fun tonight?”

Hogan went out with her girlfriends for a night on the town. They just wanted to shake off a long week. That was what Thursdays in DC were all about. Nothing much was done on Fridays…government officials were fond of the three day weekend. They had dinner and then went out for drinks and dancing at a club called Nouveau. Earlier in the week when Josh found out about her plans, he was a bit peeved. 

Hogan never invited him out when she partied with her friends. Even though no one really knew of their relationship, they always ended up together at a McGarry function. This was usually under the watchful eye of her Aunt, who wanted to make it her life’s work to make sure nothing was happening between the two of them. Oh, if only she knew. He thought that maybe he wasn’t cool enough to hang out with her crowd but when he suggested it, Hogan waved away the idea.

“So, what have you been up to tonight?” Hogan asked.

She was still in his arms, smiling as he kissed her neck and unbuttoned her blouse. 

“Nothing much. A little of this, a little of that. Read some binders; watched some TV.”

“And you weren’t doing anything when I walked in?”

“No. Why are we talking? I mean, its not as if I don’t enjoy conversation with you because I do, very much.” Josh kissed her. “But now…”

“What?”

“Now I want to take your clothes off and I want to admire you for a little while. Then I want to touch you all over. Then maybe you might want to touch me.”

“Maybe.” Hogan pulled the tee shirt over his head.

They fell back on the bed, kissing passionately. Hogan shook the blouse down her arms as she kicked off her heels. Josh unhooked her bra from the front. His hands barely slid over her breasts before he went for the zipper of her slacks. While he was distracted, Hogan grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He froze.

“So, this is how you spend your evenings when I'm not around?”

“I can explain.” He said, hands still on her zipper.

“OK.” Hogan sat up on her elbows. “I'm all ears.”

On the television, an episode of Dawson’s Creek was coming on. The ubiquitous Paula Cole song played as the names and faces of the principal players flashed across the screen. It must have been a DVD since the machine was on but a quick survey of the room and Hogan couldn’t find the packaging.

“Well it was a birthday present from Sam and I figured since I had an early night I would enjoy myself with a few choice episodes. I wasn’t hiding it from you.”

“You were Lyman. Your birthday was in October and Christmas is in three weeks.”

“See, I could see how you would think that constitutes hiding. It doesn’t.”

“Uh huh. I don’t care you know; it’s a good show.”

“It’s a bad show.”

“Then why do you like it so much?” she asked.

Josh stopped the DVD before turning off the TV again.

“Well…I kinda have a crush.”

“If you say James van der Beek we are going to have to have a long conversation.”

“No, it’s Joey.”

“Katie Holmes?”

“No, Joey. She is just so…”

“Wounded bird? Intense soul? Girl next door?”

“Yes, to all three. I can't help it; the way she can smile through her tears. The way she pines for Dawson and when she finally has him she makes the grownup decision that they are not right for each other. The way she loves Pacey yet loses him over trying to hold on to her past. Her growth in Boston as she experiences life for the first time…”

“You know the plotlines better than I do. You're strange.”

“I'm not.” he replied.

“You are.” Her arms slid around his neck. “I love that about you. I love that you're a Dawson’s Creek fan.”

“I'm not. I am a fan of Joey Potter.”

“Whatever gets you through the day Lyman. You had to watch the show to figure that out.”

“Well…”

“I myself am a Jen fan…she spoke to me as I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.”

“I can definitely see that.”

Josh concentrated on the zipper again. Hogan lay back and let him have his way with her. The slacks came down her legs and the bikini panties came next. She was naked before him; the most beautiful sight to see.

“You are so amazingly stunning.”

“Come to bed Josh Lyman, but leave the boxers.”

He yanked them down, kicked them off his foot, and climbed over her. Hogan wondered if he knew how much she loved him without his clothes. She stroked his face, moving her hand down to caress his neck and chest. Her fingers moved easily over his surgical scars and wounds. They had faded with time but would never cease to be. He cupped her breasts, smiling before kissing them. He loved to leave little hickeys there that only he would see.

“Joey Potter.” She whispered, giggling as she held the back of Josh’s head. “Perhaps I should dye my hair brown like hers.”

“Oh no, you are just perfect.” He said before going back to his favorite task. Josh enjoyed pleasuring her so much; he knew she enjoyed it. 

“And you're one of a kind.”

***


End file.
